


New Territory

by zhongwritings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, ChenJi, Fluff, French Kissing, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Valentine's Day, anyway, but i know my readers have my back, but like, chenji has always had a fine line for stuff like this, chenle and jisung's vday together, enjoy this one cuties, happy vday, heavy kissing, im afraid to post this because dreamzens are crazy, it isn't that bad really, just so you know lols, perhaps i will be jailed for this, the dreamies' dorm is dif here btw, they also bake brownies and do fluffy stuff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongwritings/pseuds/zhongwritings
Summary: Jisung and Chenle have been dating for well over six months, but their relationship is slowly falling flat. After Jisung’s 19th birthday though, he begins to want more out of the relationship, and what better time than Valentine’s Day? And things are moving fast, and Jisung and Chenle are sitting together in Jisung’s bed, and everything is great! And then suddenly Jeno is standing in front of them, and things aren’t going so great anymore.orJeno doesn’t know Jisung and Chenle are together, until he walks into Jisung’s room on Valentine’s Day without knocking.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey !! this was inspired by this prompt list: so all credit goes to them! it is prompt #22 btw (even though i changed it a bit lol)  
> https://im-the-letter-t.tumblr.com/post/640499656883929088/valentines-dayromance-prompts

Chenle and Jisung always had to sneak around whenever they wanted to do anything together. 

Their relationship had begun just six months prior, and Jisung was still nervous about sharing his and Chenle’s relationship with the rest of their group, in fear that the news might change the way his team members looked at them. 

Not to say they were homophobic or judgemental -Jisung knew that Jeno and Jaemin were _a lot_ closer than friends- but it was moreso the fact that he knew they still looked at him and Chenle as kids. Jisung got clowned for trying to learn how to ride a bike at seventeen, goodness only knows how his hyungs would react if they heard he got himself a boyfriend -not to mention that boyfriend being _Chenle_ , of all people- Jisung just wasn’t ready to tell them yet.

Chenle didn’t seem to mind, not for a while at first. He was busy adjusting to the difference of having his first boyfriend, while also trying to emotionally transition his relationship with Jisung from _best friend_ to _boyfriend_.

It was easy, at the beginning.

They would play around, sneaking glances or holding hands under the table at dinner, hugging a little longer when parting ways- nothing too noticeable or odd.

But things changed after Jisung’s 19th birthday.

It was like the air between them changed, like Jisung’s new status of adulthood had changed his DNA overnight.

He was no longer satiated by Chenle’s lingering touches or cheek-kisses. Jisung wanted to move their relationship further along, and it seemed Chenle was on board with the idea too.

~

They’re sitting beside each other in the backseat of the company van, driving home from a photoshoot that was all the way in Busan. It’s pitch black outside, and Jeno and Jaemin are knocked out in the seats in front of them, Renjun is sitting in the front seat with his headphones in, staring out the window.

Jisung deems it safe to scoot closer to Chenle and cuddle up beside him, nuzzling his head into Chenle’s lap after he finds space on the seat to stuff his legs.

Their manager is playing late night radio over the speakers in the van, and as Chenle leans his head down to make eye contact with Jisung, he can hear everything the younger says.

“Chenle,” Jisung calls, to which Chenle nods, brushing his bangs against Jisung’s blonde hair. “What are you doing on Valentine’s day?”

Chenle thinks the question over for a moment, before leaning even closer to Jisung and whispering to him softly,

“I’m free.”

Jisung smiles.

“Come to the dorm to hang out then,” Jisung suggests. “Renjun has a photoshoot in Ulsan that he’s traveling for, and Jeno and Jaemin said they were going out for the day. We can be alone all day together. How does that sound? That isn’t too lame.. right?” 

“Of course not,” Chenle replies. He runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair, noting silently to himself how long it has gotten. “I’m just glad to have some time alone with you.”

Jisung feels the familiar turn through the neighborhood leading up to Chenle’s apartment, and lifts his head from Chenle’s lap to press a quick kiss to his lips before their manager stops the car and the lights turn on, stirring everyone awake.

Jisung laughs quietly to himself as a beet-red Chenle shuffles out of the car and into the building.

~

Valentine’s day is an event Jisung never cared for. 

He was never in a relationship, or had a crush to gift something to. It was mainly about making content for the fans and pretending that he cared for love, despite the years of being single he had experienced.

But this year is different.

This year, Jisung has Chenle.

Jisung woke up before the sun rose, just so he could go out and buy flowers for Chenle without raising suspicion. 

Renjun is long gone, and by the time Chenle had arrived at the dorm, Jaemin and Jeno had bid their farewells to Jisung too.

Jisung’s heart is fluttering as Chenle kicks his sneakers off, jumping into his arms and spinning around the living room, the unfamiliar feeling of domesticity settling in.

“We can pretend we live together,” Chenle announces from where he is in Jisung’s arms. “I bought brownie mix so we can bake brownies and maybe we can order pizza soon because I’m hungry. Oh and can we-”

Jisung cuts Chenle off with a kiss, before lowering him back down to the ground and taking his coat from him.

“Pizza is already on the way,” Jisung supplies. “We can do whatever we want today, Chenle. Whatever _you_ want.”

Chenle nods, keeping his head towards the ground in an attempt to cover his blushing face.

Jisung smiles at his bashfulness.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

“Pizzas here!” Jisung calls. “Can you get the soda from the fridge please?”

Chenle makes a noise of confirmation as he buries himself in the fridge, searching for soda and ice and other things. He sets a mini dining area on the coffee table on the floor of the living room just as Jisung comes rushing in with two pizza boxes in his arms.

They eat while watching some drama reruns and sharing quick kisses and holding hands over the table. 

~

“Oh,” Jisung says after they’re done eating. “I got you something.”

Chenle smiles as Jisung wanders into the kitchen, moving some boxes and things aside to reveal a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Chenle flies up from where he’s seated in the living room, making his way over to Jisung.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Jisung says, blushing pink as he hands Chenle the gifts.

“Thank you,” Chenle says in wonder, brushing his fingers over the flower petals. “Happy Valentine’s day… but… I didn’t bring anything for you..”

Jisung shakes his head, and then taps his cheek.

Chenle laughs, before nodding and standing on his tippy toes, pressing a gentle kiss right below Jisung’s eye.

~

After taking some time to relax, Chenle had gotten the brownies ready basically on his own, having banished Jisung to audience-member status after he tried to peel the eggshell off of the raw eggs. 

Chenle is now watching Jisung play with his fingertips as he sits on the edge of the counter, Jisung’s torso between his knees.

It is silent for a long while as time passes comfortably between the pair.

Chenle takes his hand out of Jisung’s grasp and lays both of his hands on Jisung’s head, smoothing down his hair with his palms.

“Your hair is getting healthier,” Chenle whispers. “I like the color.”

“Thank you,” Jisung replies.

He lifts his head just the slightest, looking at Chenle’s eyes as they sparkle in the bright lighting of the kitchen. 

_He’s so cute._ Jisung thinks. _He’s so cute and he’s all mine._

Without thinking another moment, Jisung leans forward into Chenle, placing his hands on either side of his hips. He reaches his head up and kisses Chenle square on the lips.

They’ve kissed before, but they haven’t really _kissed_ before, so this is new territory. 

Chenle’s lips are bigger than Jisung’s, and he’s even higher up than Jisung with where he’s sitting on the counter, but Jisung has full control. He has Chenle wrapping his arms around his neck, lacing his fingers together over the hair at the base of Jisung’s neck, playing with the strands mindlessly between his fingers. 

Jisung wants more from the kiss, wants more from Chenle- but before he can even move his hands, the timer is dinging and the brownies are done.

Jisung pulls away from Chenle with an exasperated sigh, letting his boyfriend jump down from the counter and shuffle over to the oven, cheeks flushed red.

“We should let them cool down and set before we eat them,” Chenle announces, placing the pan on the stovetop and turning to Jisung as he takes off his oven mitts. “Should we go… to your room?”

Jisung’s heart beats faster as he nods, turning on his heel and heading down the hall with Chenle in tow.

_To my room… to my.. to my room.. my room.._ Jisung thinks, repeating the words over and over in his head like a mantra.

When they round the corner to Jisung’s room, Jisung opens the door and holds it open for Chenle, letting him in first- almost as if to allow _him_ to determine what comes next. And Chenle, strong-willed as ever, just plops himself down onto Jisung’s bed, his back pressed against the wall as he pats the spot beside him.

Jisung gulps as he shuts the door, wandering over to the bed and climbing in next to Chenle.

And the moment is everything Jisung has been looking forward to and wanting for the last few weeks, but now that he has Chenle here, alone, in his bed, Jisung is falling bashful.

“Are you okay?” Chenle asks from where he is at Jisung’s side. He slides his palm over the bed, until his fingertips are brushing against the fabric of Jisung’s joggers, right next to his hip. “Did you want to go back to the living room?” Jisung almost laughs at that. He finds it cute how Chenle has seemingly divided the zones of their relationship by what room they're in, as if they can’t kiss on the couch the same way they can kiss in his bed, but he gets it. It _does_ make sense.

“No, no,” Jisung replies. He takes a deep breath before he leans against the wall, relaxing himself in place next to Chenle. “Let’s stay here.”

Chenle smiles up at Jisung as he reaches his other hand up and cups the right side of Jisung’s face, before he leans in and kisses him. 

Its slow at first, until they begin to match each other’s rhythm, things finally starting to feel like they’re on the same wavelength.

Jisung leans a bit more into Chenle, until he feels Chenle pushing back against his lips, his hands coming up to Jisung’s shoulders as he steadies himself on his knees. Jisung doesn’t let Chenle hold the position for long though, because it's just moments later that he’s placing his hand on Chenle’s side, guiding him into his lap.

Chenle has never sat in Jisung’s lap before, so this is completely new territory -though Jisung supposes that was the entire point of him and Chenle getting together today-. They’re careful at first, their lips coming apart as they catch their breath, finally staring into each other’s eyes for _real_ for the first time the whole day.

Chenle blushes red, but doesn’t try to hide his face as he and Jisung share a smile. 

No words are exchanged as Jisung settles his hands on Chenle’s waist, his fingers almost touching as he holds his middle.

_He’s so small…_ Jisung thinks. It makes him feel strong and big and powerful. It makes him happy.

Chenle is comfortable in Jisung’s lap, finding a proper pace between them the more they kiss. 

Everything is so right. The feeling of their lips on each other, the way Chenle fits so well on Jisung’s lap and in his hands. The way they’ve waited so long to finally go just a _little bit_ further, and now that they finally are, it’s perfect. Chenle smiles.

Jisung, taking the opportunity of Chenle smiling to his advantage, surges forward the slightest bit. He slides his tongue over Chenle’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chenle giggles as he obliges, and suddenly he and Jisung are kissing for _real_. 

It’s slow, at first. Chenle has never had someone else’s tongue in his mouth, and he knows for sure Jisung has never put his tongue in someone else’s mouth. Its _new territory_.

Things are going very very slowly, and Chenle thinks it's kind of gross, having someone’s else’s tongue in his mouth, and then-

_Oh._

Jisung is moving Chenle in his lap now, tilting him backwards so he can have better access to the inside of his mouth. It’s a few moments later that Jisung has Chenle laying flat on his bed underneath him, and his kisses are moving away from Chenle’s mouth and down his neck, giving them both some time to breathe.

Jisung thinks Chenle’s heavy breathing is cute- how he’s trying to calm his breathing the further Jisung kisses him. He thinks Chenle’s blushing neck and burning skin are cute too, he even thinks the way Chenle’s fingers grip his sheets is cute. Jisung thinks Chenle is … cute. Jisung’s lips find purchase on Chenle’s neck, just above his collarbone, and he laps at the spot for a moment before he nips at it lightly, butterflies erupting in his stomach when he hears Chenle let out a whimper.

Jisung has never given anyone a hickey before, and he knows there are certain boundaries he can’t cross -they are idols, after all- but the sound Chenle made went straight to his heart, and he knows he wants to hear it again.

So Jisung smiles as he slides his hand under Chenle’s shirt, feeling the soft skin of his hip and kneading small circles into it with his fingertips. He ducks his head down a touch further, and licks the small strip of skin under Chenle’s collarbone, suckling hard and biting at it ever so gently. Chenle lets out a quiet moan, and Jisung detaches himself from his boyfriend’s skin, looking down at the two red marks that are slowly bruising there. He grins happily at his work before finally moving back up to his lips and kissing him once more.

Chenle’s kisses are slower now, a little more languid, but still eager. His hands are in Jisung’s hair again, and he’s just about to try and flip them over when he suddenly hears a voice.

There isn’t enough time, there isn’t even a moment for him to think- when someone is bursting through Jisung’s bedroom door.

“Ji! Jaem and I ate some-'' It's Jeno’s voice that is pulling Chenle and Jisung out of their fantasy, making them realize that they’re in Jisung’s _bed_ , in the _dorm_ , and Jeno is standing five feet away from them, _staring._

Jisung clambers off of Chenle, practically throwing himself onto the ground in an attempt to hide what he and Chenle were doing.

Jeno stares at them for a moment, Chenle laying in a crumpled mess on the bed, Jisung on the floor with red lips and even redder cheeks, and he _laughs_.

“Stop trying to act like we don’t know you’re dating,” is all Jeno says, before he shakes his head and steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

It is silent for a beat, until Chenle throws his head back against the pillow, relaxing into Jisung’s bed.

“How about next time,” Chenle begins. “We go to my place.”

Jisung nods, and then, with a smile,

“There’s going to be a next time?”

Chenle promptly throws a pillow into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> this fic was something i was really afraid of posting... mostly because the kissing is pretty heavy and chenle sits in jisung's lap and there's hickies and stuff idk,,, i was just afraid !! so please don't attack me for this lmfao. if you think there is something wrong w this fic please contact me separately on twitter !!  
> twt + cc: zhongwritings
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!! thank you and happy valentine's day <3


End file.
